Just Another Trip To The Mall...or is it?
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: The boys go to the mall! what wierd things have i thought up this time? don't forget to reivew! Non-Yaoi


The Mall

Don't own it!

The Mall

(Imagine the Horrors)

Heero turned around and looked at the car that he, Duo and Trowa had driven to the mall in and sighed as he observed Quatre who was trying to wake Duo up. Quatre had parked beside Heero and noticing that Duo was asleep in the car tried to wake him up because Heero was just going to leave him there. Wufei was standing close by Quatre and he had his arms folded over his chest. "The baka! How could he have fallen asleep in the car when it's only a 10-minute drive?" Wufei said. Hearing the word "baka" Duo woke up. "I am not a baka you are!" He said as he opened his eyes. Wufei rolled his eyes and walked over to Heero and Trowa. Duo sleepily got out of the car and leaned on Quatre for support because he was still half asleep. Struggling under Duo weight Quatre made slow progress to the mall entrance. When the boys had reached the mall entrance Duo seemed to waken up almost instantly. "Hey this mall has a merry-go-round doesn't it?" Duo said pushing Quatre over in his hast to get into the mall. Quatre slowly stood up and brushed himself off. "Yes it does." He said. "Don't you think you're a little too old for merry-go-rounds?" Wufei said as he walked into the mall. Duo shrugged and kept walking. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm famished!" Quatre said looking at the restaurant to his left. "The American Café." Wufei read. "Well I was thinking the food court." Duo said. "Oh but Duo the food here is so much better." Quatre said picking up a menu and looking at it as the boys stopped to look inside. "Looks okay!" Trowa said. "Hey wasn't this the restaurant that Duo was kicked out of?" Heero said. "No that was Macaroni Grill." Trowa said. "You forgot the countless others." Wufei said under his breath. Heero nodded and walked up to the hostess. "5 non-smoking." He said in a monotone voice. "I'm sorry but we only have smoking left. Would you like to wait for a table to open up or would you rather sit in smoking?" the hostess replied. Heero gave her the "Death Glare" and she looked back at her notebook. "Well I guess we might be able to find something." She stammered. "Just a minute." The hostess then left and returned a minute later. "We are preparing your table right now." She said. The boys looked in the restaurant and saw 4 young men move a table out of the smoking section and into the non-smoking section. The boys were lead to their seats by the hostess who was careful not to stand too close to Heero. Quatre thanked them for all their trouble and the 5 sat down. Quatre picked up his menu and began to study it. "Oh look at this!" He said pointing at an item on the menu. Duo looked over and made a face that looked like he was gagging. "Fried shrimp and angel hair pasta?" Duo said. "No!" Duo then took the menu from Quatre and flipped through it. "This!" He said pointing to a item. "You want a hamburger?" Quatre said. "We come to this nice restaurant and you want a hamburger?" Duo nodded. Quatre rolled his eyes and tried to reason with Duo but he wouldn't listen. He just insisted that he have a hamburger.

"Are you sure you don't want any of this?" Quatre asked Wufei. "No! I already told you pasta is for weaklings!" Wufei said. Quatre sighed and put his fork down. Duo laughed and turned around in his seat quickly. Quatre looked at Duo." Are you okay Duo?" Quatre asked. Duo nodded and sneaked a peek at the person at the table behind the boys. The man was picking pasta out of his hair and wondering where in the world it came from. Duo laughed and positioned himself for another attack. Duo expertly threw the long strand of angel hair pasta over to the other table. (This means he was doing it for a while if he threw it expertly.) This piece (Meaning there were many pieces before) landed in the mans drink and the man didn't notice. The man then lifted his glass and swallowed the noodle. The man then started choking on the noodle and Duo quickly excused himself to the little boys room. When he returned the man was fully recovered and Duo resumed his launching stance. Just as Duo launched another noodle the man turned around. "So it's you!" The man said his face turning red. Duo sweat-dropped and shook his head "no". Duo then pointed at Wufei who was rambling on about justice again. "It was him!" Duo said. The man narrowed his eyes as he stared at Duo. "It was me what? You baka!" Wufei said interrupting his speech for a moment. "Now as I was saying. True justice implies that the one executing it must have a inner sense of integrity guiding them…" Wufei went on and Quatre tried to look like he wasn't about to fall asleep. (It wasn't working) Heero had already zoned out and it would seem that he was staring at the blond waitress…but Heero wouldn't do that…would he? Trowa looked around the restaurant for something interesting and Duo continued to sweat-drop. "Will I keep going? Should I keep going? Find out if I write a sequel…


End file.
